powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Яyker/Codec
Name Superhero Name: Codec Alter Ego: Chris Vander Powers *Videogame Constructs (Can create through code any weapon, power-up, item, or vehicle from any videogame) **Digital Blade Construction (Evolved Power; the Code Sabre, a powerful weapon connected to the virtual world and all its power) **Causality Immunity (These powers are unable to be negated by causal interactions, as it is near impossible to negate them without the use of hacking, due to their origins) *Digital Form (Evolved Power) *Digital Warp/Transportation (Evolved Power; Allows his to warp between the real world and the virtual world at will) *Digital Empowerment (Evolved Power) *Digital Embodiment (Evolved/Final Power) *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Reflexes (Far greater than that of most human beings) *Enhanced Senses *Weapon Proficiency Suit Abilities *Enhanced Endurance (To the point of being able to barely take an Atomic Blast) *Psychic Shield *Enhanced Agility (The user is capable of going up to three times faster than their normal speed) *Enhanced Reflexes (Slightly greater than that of Codec's already high reflexes) *Electricity Manipulation **Electricity Absorption **Power Fists (Capable of producing large amounts for force through his punches by the use of charging it with electricity) *Deflector Shields (Using the "wing" pieces at the back) Gender and Physical Appearance Chris Vander has the appearance of a 17 year old teen boy. He is 5'8", has a slight athletic build, and is very agile and has high endurance. He has longish brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a black t-shirt, along with a white and red hoodie over it, as well as wears black pants. As Codec, he wears his trademark Codec mk1 suit, made out of titanium and other light, strong metals. It's color scheme is silver and black with cerulean and gold details after being custom modified by Kurt and Chris. It is a very thin and lean armor, and is powered by a special reactor in order to fullfill the electrical powers Codec is capable of using, and can shoot lasers from its chest as a last resort. It uses its "wing pieces" as powerful shields to block or even deflect attacks. Though it isn't able to fly, this armor increases his already enhanced speed and agility threefold, and can resist even the toughest of attacks, even being able to withstand up to 400 bullets at once or even the strength of a small Atomic Blast. Origin Story A regular gamer who became a beta tester for a virtual reality game company in Boston known as Aveblanqe, who then went through an accident due to a malfunction in the virtual reality helmet, leading him into a coma. After waking 3 weeks later, he found himself with the ability of creating constructs through code that he brings into the real world at a moment's thought. He then goes back to New York to his millionaire friend Kurt Aldos, and they then create the suit for his superhero alter ego, "Codec”. Tragic Flaw/Weaknesses His constructs can only be there two at a time, and they "dissolve" back into code after about 10 minutes. Also, because of the fact that his powers are based around "living" code, though they are highly encrypted, they are somewhat prone to sufficient hacking (only by the best hackers), and can be hacked for a temporary amount of time should he stay in an area for too long. As for his electrokinesis, he only has a limited supply at a given moment, and must charge up from the environment around him from time to time. Personalities Codec: A person with many traits, Codec is extremely diverse in his personality. He is usually confident in what he does, almost to the point of being arrogant, as well as likes to have fun, making witty remarks and jokes around with his enemies. He is very creative in combat, using his powers in a variety of ways. He also happens to be very reckless and impulsive, never really caring at first for anything so long as he achieves his objective. However, he still cares dearly for his home in Boston and New York, and would do anything to protect them. Chris Vander: A laid back person who always goes with the flow. He tends to be very calm and very proactive, though has few friends despite this nature (probably due to barely trying). He is smart, but due to not applying himself, he usually gets A-s or B+s. He also has a slight don't give a damn attitude. Allies/Friends *Kurt Aldos. Chris' best friend and heir to the Aldos Corporation. Archenemies *The president/owner of Aveblanqe, Nero Ragenvard. Though not having any powers himself, he hires many hackers and super villains in order to achieve Codec’s powers in order to turn it into a military weapon in the form of super soldiers. *Isaac Quartz, aka Obsidian Nightmare. Originally a scientist, he discovers a new 'sentient' element with no specific shape or form, thats capable of adapting to many situations. However, after experimenting with it, an accident occurred that caused it to fuse with his own body. This gives him a crystalized humanoid form as his base state, while being able to morph his body at will. *Scrap Metallica. A being who developed the powers to control spirit-infused scrap beasts through his own voice, able to unearth them at will. He is also able to control and change form of scrap metal. *Henry Acker: A villain with the power to hack any code in existence, hired by Nero Ragenvard in order to take down Codec. *Korrupt (alternate persona: Code X). A virus who's very goal of existing is to scramble and erase every last thing in existence. However, he is confined to the very virtual reality he was created, and his only ticket out is through his virtual link from none other than Codec, the bridge between the two realities. Though he cannot simply erase him, Korrupt has the opposite powers of Codec, and is capable of scrambling or even shutting down his abilities, and has a limited capability of using constructs. This, combined together, may make him the toughest foe yet. (Created by David Portilla) Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet